


Appraisal

by ck0pz



Series: Tuco [1]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ck0pz/pseuds/ck0pz
Relationships: Tuco Salamanca/Original Character(s), Tuco Salamanca/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tuco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Appraisal

She’d felt his gaze burning in the back of her head the whole night.

She’d glanced at him over the rim of her glass and he’d followed her with his eyes, sitting on a couch with his arms spread over the backrest.

His scrutiny had felt dangerous and exciting.

She’d danced for him and him alone that night, swaying her hips to the pounding music and swinging her hair seductively.

She was well on her way to finish her third drink when she felt a body behind her, not quite touching but close enough to share warmth.

Her friends had giggled amongst themselves and she’d closed her eyes, smiling and gently swinging from side to side, unconsciously leaning backward until her back touched the chest behind her.

A pair of hands had settled on her waist. His touch was gentle but firm - he led her to dance just the way he wanted, occasionally brushing against his crotch.

She’d turned around at one point.

The black eyes staring right into hers had made her shiver in anticipation. He was slightly taller than her, but her heels made up for the difference.

She’d briefly looked down at his lips before going back to his eyes. His hands had tightened on her body, warm and compelling -  _ not yet _ , he seemed to say.

He didn’t look particularly interested in dancing himself. He just watched her, studying her curves and sliding his hands to her back, rumpling the fabric of her dress, the hem dangerously high on her thighs. His touch had been more urgent as he carefully pulled her to him, her hips flush against his. He’d brought his mouth to her ear.

“Tuco.”

The sound of slapping filled the room, along with their moans, as he pounded into her with brutal thrusts that made her sob in pleasure.

He’d pushed her on her stomach before impaling her with his cock, her sodden pussy welcoming the steel of his member and clenching around him as he hit just the right spot. She’d wailed as he drilled her cunt, her face against the pillow and her hands gripping the sheets to stop from moving up the bed at every strong push of his hips.

He’d grabbed her thighs and settled into a punishing rhythm, his face scrunched up in concentration, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

She’d cried out as he found her sweet spot, viciously hammering into it - she’d cummed right away, her legs shaking and cunt clamping around his cock.

He’d pulled out quickly, not expecting the tight grip of her pussy, and took himself in hand before spurting shot after shot of sperm on her buttocks and lower back. He’d hissed through gritted teeth, watching his dick twitch on her pale skin.

He’d slumped down next to her, panting.

It was early morning when he woke up to find her stumbling around his room to collect her clothes. He’d turned to look at her, bringing his hands behind his head. His voice, although still coarse from sleeping, had been commanding as he spoke.

“Stay.”


End file.
